Leo Zhang
Leo Zhang is the District 3 Male whose district partner is Annabeth March. He is not finished. He's in my second generation tributes. Leo Zhang was created by WiressFan21 so don't use him without my permission. Basic Information Name: Leo Zhang Age: 15 District: 3 Gender: Male Personality: Weapons: Backstory: I never really knew what these so called "Hunger Games" were until I was unfrozen. Actually, I don't even know what happened or who I am. I never knew this until maybe a little later when I was 10 or something. My name is supposedly 'Leo Zhang' and this is my story. Back when I was little, before these entire "Hunger Games" were created, I lived in Russia with my younger brother and father. My mom died when I was 5 years old when she was giving birth to my brother. Luckily, they were able to save my brother. However, I kind of wish my mom survived. Then, my dad said that we went to Antarctica for a vacation (which quite honestly, I'd like much better than here). However, I don't quite remember. In fact, all the stuff I just wrote means absolutely nothing. I don't remember it, I heard it from my dad. Apparently, we fell into hole in the ground. My dad tried to jump in to save me and my brother freaked out and slipped in. Our entire body froze. My blood went cold and my entire life slowed down. For many years, I was stuck in the ice cube until finally, someone found me. The person was a nice man who was doing research on penguins. He brought us to his little shack on the side of the ocean. We lived there for a few years when we were eventually found by the Capitol. They catptured us and I remember feeling like a prisoner. They shipped us in small, metal boxes with little holes along the sides. I felt like an animal! It took days just to get there when we finally were brought to the Capitol. The place was marvelous! It was fascinating with every color available on just a person's face! The entire place was beautiful. I couldn't wait to start living here and be given all these food and colors! However, we were shipped to someone where we'd be "used better." District 3. I loved District 3 a lot better than the Capitol. It reminded me of Russia and all the smart people there. I attended school when I was 14 and made friends. I can't exactly say that I was popular, but I can say that it was a lot of fun. School. That's one thing that I thought they would get ride of in the future, but luckily, it wasn't. My dad was a well-known scholar from 3 in the first few weeks. As you might expect, he became a history teacher and helped teach many people about things that happened years ago to us. He also was a substitute math teacher on the days that he didn't have to be a history teacher. We finally got out of dept and life was . . . normal when I was reaped. I didn't quite know what being "reaped" meant, but by the looks on the district's faces, I knew that it wasn't good. That's when I learned about the "Hunger Games" and was stuck here. Sent to my doom. During my training, I know that I will use my dad's technique with the katana. He taught me well and supposedly, I was a trained ninja back then. Maybe, just maybe, I can remember that. I just want to. I want to know who I am for once. Not just this new person! Participated Games The Boy With The Pikachu Tattoo's Glass Games Placing: __ out of 24th. Category:District 3 Category:Males Category:15 year olds Category:Tributes Category:Characters Category:WiressFan21's Tributes Category:Unfinished Category:Reaped